


Afraid

by Noxnoctisanima



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-12
Updated: 2010-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxnoctisanima/pseuds/Noxnoctisanima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colby always knew that his partner would be afraid for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afraid

Colby always knew that he was going to be a protector in one way or another. It was what he'd always wanted to be, soldier, guard, police officer, agent, he didn't much care so long as he had a gun in his hand and orders to protect people.

It was what he was and what he had to be.

But just as long as he had known this he had also realised that there would always be people afraid for him when he was gone, when he was doing what he loved. His family when he first packed up his duffel and went to war, the girlfriends through the early years of the FBI and now the most important one of all, Charlie.

Charlie who knew the chances and the probabilities and was so blindingly terrified that he wouldn't come home and yet still loved him. Still exposed himself to that pain and wouldn't let Colby go. Because Charlie loved him and realised that to love Colby he had to love all of him, protection complex and all.


End file.
